Gen 90s: Seasons
Gen 90s: Seasons is based on discussions on the Skype Chats (mainly by Renan and Americanimafan) about Gen 90s history as a TV show where each era was a 10 episode season. Lets say... one of the hour long dramas on AMC. This can also be seen as an extension of the Timeline. Season 1 Gen(90s)esis Episodes 1-3: Starts off with the beginning of Gen 90s, right after the board was created in the Summer of 2007 before most of the regulars showed up, and the board trying to figure out its identity. Then, the arrival of Nibbler, who quickly became one of the most popular users. The vet for the rest of the board to follow. The board also began to figure out its identity, with worshiping of 90s related things, socializing, and minor trolling Episodes 4 and 5: Around this time, came the first Popularity Contest, which was won by Nibbler, the first King of Gen 90s. But people started to begin taking his rule too seriously and tension started rising... Episodes 6-8: All this tension led to The Nibblonian War breaking out. At this time, Nibbler was also sick and unable to visit the board. This led to a lot of confusion based on where he was. Episode 9: After a while, things settled down, some users even agreed to never elect a king again (Obviously this didn't happen). Episode 10: The return of Nibbler, who was angered by the past events and left the board. Without its leader, Gen 90s then fell into chaos. Season 2 The Saga of Joe Episode 1: The continuing chaos following the departure of Nibbler, with the struggle to keep the board alive and various attempts to bring Nibbler back. Episode 2: The continuing decline, during this period of chaos. Episode 3: The arrival of Murmur and some other users, described in the skype chat as "A dashing rogue appears!" Episode 4: A new war breaks out, this one the The Second Gen 90s Civil War, which was mainly against Murmur due to his "combative" nature. In the end, Murmur and the rest of the board made an agreement with each other, and the war ended. Episode 5: Sudden peace for no apparent reason. It was weird, it was boring. Episode 6: Attempts to survive. Awkward socialization, games, small wars between people, even some wishing for another war (thoughts that began right after the sudden peace broke out). The second Popularity Contest took place during this time as well, and with Joe becoming one of the more notable users around this time, he was named Supreme Overlord. Episodes 7 and 8: Survivor, a game held by Tetra Mage, and one of the real highlights of this season. Episodes 9 and 10: After reaching a high point in board history, things started to go down quickly. Tensions began to rise due to an identity crisis on the board, which shifted between thinking it was a news board, and thinking it was PotD II. Along with this, several conflicts began to arise, with arguments between Star and other users, Jerana and El Juan joining together in a trolling campaign, and various other trolling attempts by RevenantDusk, CMC, and Slappysoup. Thats a lot of trolling. Season 3 Rise of User X Episode 1: The Exodus. All of the trolling began to wear down everyone so much that some users started to leave. Most notably, TCA and Star (who were also believed to be romantically involved). This was one of the things that almost destroyed the board. Episode 2: The discovery of TCA and Star hanging out at the Gen 80s board. They did not enjoy being involved in our drama. Episode 3: In an attempt to bring the board back together, Joe creates New Gen 90s. A board he administrated, and was moderated by some of the users in an attempt to keep some of the excessive trolling in check. Episodes 4 and 5: Various activity on New Gen 90s. One notable development was the return of Nibbler, who joined in on the activity on New Gen 90s. Also, some splintering of the board, where some people liked the idea, and some people disliked it and felt that the only people who liked it were the elitists of the board (Joe, TCA, and Star were mainly considered the elitists). Frustration was also building over how activity was split from Gen 90s and New Gen 90s, causing people to have to check both boards to know what is going on. Meanwhile, in the background away from all of this some conversations (along with some plotting) were going on over AIM chats. Mainly between Juan and Jerana. Also AAF. This is a time where all of the characters think it is peaceful, but the audience sees the plotting going on in the background. Episode 6: After one month of activity on New Gen 90s, the little war that was taking place really escalates, with all of the boards on New Gen 90s being deleted by an unknown hacker. Resulting in joy from many, and rage from others, mainly Joe. Episode 7: Whodunnit. The speculation over who deleted the board, which began with Juan and Jerana after they claimed that they did it. A new unknown person named User X showed up and claimed he did it, this led to speculation and confusion on who User X was, and who really destroyed New Gen 90s. Episode 8: A new frontier. Some people (including TCA and Star who went to the 80s board again) left the board, leaving Gen 90s in flux. AAF and Joe wound up being the main people in charge of Gen 90s at this time. After a while, the board started to recover, and people (including TCA and Star again) started to return. Some new users also showed up, Juan went from being a troll to a well liked posted. After the dark times, a much needed improvement. Episode 9: The Rise of User X. An unknown Prophet known as HellClouds showed up and said that User X would bring forth the destruction of Gen 90s if he became the new ruler. Naturally everyone voted for him, and User X essentially became the L-Block of the Popluarity Contest. A joke entry that wound up winning the entire contest. Episode 10: This then led to a resolution. After all the User X drama, AAF posted a topic saying he was tired of all the games, admitting he was User X. This led to the revelation that AAF was the one who destroyed New Gen 90s (which he already told several people over AIM, and many people already guessed). AAF then apologized to Joe, the apology was accepted, and AAF exiled himself from the board for some time to focus on his real life. Season 4 Broverlordship/Sneezy's Invasion Episode 1: Just a flood of new people showing up. Notable events were a topic by Rev about lent vows involving masturbation, and the arrival of Axzeux, a man who hated being called Sneezy. Episode 2: Novigrad, TCA's attempt at a secondary board. It wound up being less successful than New Gen 90s. Episode 3: The takeover attempt by BlissfulOcean, none of it was taken seriously by anyone. AAF returned to start the next popularity contest to decide who would be the ruler, and Bliss stopped caring shortly after. Episodes 4-9: The next election was about to begin, but something bigger happened. That was the The Invasion of Sneezy. He was very polarizing for the rest of the 90-ites. He was born in the 80s, he was attracted to another user who was a 12 year old girl, and of course he hated the nickname that he was given on GameFAQs. SNEEZY. This led to him marking everybody who used his hated nickname, and the Mods actually went along with it, even suspending one of Renan's accounts. But one of the Mods also went on the board and said his "Calling me Sneezy is like..." posts could also be marked for trolling. Following this, the next election began, which was won by Renan and ushering in the Bro Age. One of the more interesting ages in Gen 90s history, with everything involving Rev and Sneezy. Renan's leadership began in a memorable way, with an entire day devoted to acting like Rev. The first big conflict following this election involved Rev. First, Shado managed to do something that made Rev very angry. Mainly, getting pictures of Revs girlfriend on Facebook and posting them on the board. Making it worse, several people decided that she looked like a horse, and they commented on it a lot. A bit later, after Rev told his girlfriend about GameFAQs, she joined and came across Gen 90s and got very upset about what was said about her on there, and the people he was talking to, This led to Rev leaving for a while. Now, we move on to the bigger conflict, more of the battle with Sneezy. He returned, and he was modding more people than ever before, even getting five people suspended/warned (most notably, Joe twice in the same week, and Renan again). At this time, anything directed at him that wasn't a positive comment would get marked. This battle reached its highest point when Joe and Renan had their accounts hacked (Renan was banned in the aftermath, Joe managed to save his account). Episode 10: In the aftermath of Sneezy's widespread destruction Joe spent a lot of time on New Gen 90s while waiting to get his account back, and he constantly bashed Sneezy on there. Sneezy then showed up on New Gen 90s, admitted he was the one who did it (by having someone he knew hack the accounts), and left. The departure of Sneezy and Rev led to activity slowing down a lot. Season 5 "Writers Strike Season", because of the lack of activity in this season compared to other ones. Episode 1: The return of Rev. After a long period of stagnation, Rev returned and announced that he broke up with his girlfriend, but he had a new crush. He also made a lot of topics about depression and having no friends. At this time, he also discovered some of the trolls from the Politics board, which led to his new shtick becoming railing against Neo-Cons, the New World Order, and calling President Obama a war criminal. Episodes 2-4: The disputed election. One of the more controversial elections, which ended in a tie between TCA, DuckyOfChaos, and S.I.A.D (Shado is a dick party). This just led to disputes over who who was the true leader. Various things happened here, such as AAF trying to stir things up with a topic proclaiming that whoever the first poster was would be the new leader. This wound up being Kaiyura, who ruled for a couple days. Also User X and another prophet who claimed that Nibbler, the true leader would return. Someone named King Nibbler did show up, but this wasn't the true Nibbler. Episode 5: After all of this, the stagnation continued. The most notable event here was Slappy posting a picture of an aborted fetus, and being placed in purgatory for that. Season 6 Prophet's Invasion Episode 1: The next Popularity Contest ended the stagnation, with Renan becoming the Broverlord again, and working with Joe to create some new rules for when the next election takes place. Episode 2: Following a short resurgence of Gen 90s, some people said a new troll was needed to liven things up. TCA (poorly) tried to fill this role, some Rev parodies were also posted. Then a new troll arrived, Pr0phetZero. Prophet began with a post about his political beliefs, most notably being a member of PETA, along with comments about being born into a rich family and never working a day in his life, and saying real 90s kids were born in the late 80s like he was, and most of Gen 90s was made up of 00's kids who never experienced the 90s. The other ways he insulted the 90-ites involved saying they were bad people for eating meat, or that they were poor people who were jealous of his wealth. Episodes 3-5: The battle with the Prophet began here. Shortly after his arrival, many users got tired of his trolling. Many people believed that he was an alt of someone else because of how shortly he showed up after some people wished there was a new troll to liven things up. Some people thought everything Prophet was doing was an act to annoy everyone. This led to some people, mainly Renan and Joe working together to find some dirt on Prophet that would prove he was lying. The tool the used was LurkerFAQs, a site that archived posts. One of their discoveries were topics Prophet made about eating meat and going to fast food places in late 2011 even though he said the last time he did that was in junior high. They then created a screencaps and posted a topic asking if anyone on Gen 90s liked fast food. Prophet fell for it, the screencap was posted, and he denied that any of it was true. Shortly after this, Prophet was placed into purgatory for comments he made directed at Riolurules13. Episode 6: Prophets return from purgatory, more trolling happened here. The most notable thing that happened here was someone from Prophets home board, the Wind Waker Social board made a visit to Gen 90s and asked everyone to invade Prophets board because he was upset about not being allowed into the Facebook group Prophet and his friends made for that board. The invasion never happened, and the person requesting the invasion was placed in Purgatory by the Mods. But this did lead to some new developments. While checking out the Wind Waker board, Joe found the topic about that Facebook group, and in doing so he found Prophet's Facebook profile. Episodes 7-8: Following this discovery, Joe went to the group of people in the Skype chats who were getting sick of Prophet and announced his discovery. This then led to the group doing some research online using this info, and found all the info they could get on him. The plan was to embarrass Prophet so much that he would just leave. They compiled all of this info into a picture that would be posted the next day. Once the picture was posted, many people on Gen 90s were amused by the discovery of what Prophet was really like. Prophet himself would deny that any of it was true, and said that some of the stuff was Photoshopped. But really, he knew that he had been exposed. Even though he never admitted that what was posted about him was true, the picture was somewhat successful because he left for a while, and when he came back he generally stopped trolling. Episodes 9 and 10: With the end of Prophets trolling, stagnation continued, as the new year (2013) began the activity slowed to a crawl and nobody was really sure what to do. At this point, many people had left, and the people that remained just hoped that once the Summer came around more people would show up again. But as this peroid went on, everyone started to realize this wasn't just a phase. All of the generations boards were having much less activity than they used to, and it looked like after 6 years the community could be dying. This led to some of the remaining vets getting reflective over the bareness of Gen 90s, along with how everybody was growing up and moving on with their lives. Thus ending the season on a cliffhanger, with all the 90-ites wondering if their community would survive or not. Season 7 It remains to be seen if Gen 90s will reach a 7th season. Poor ratings could lead to cancellation. Category:Events